Cherry Blossom Fan
by nixgint
Summary: SasuSaku multi-chapter fanfic. My attempt at filling up the gap between Sakura Hiden and Naruto Gaiden(basing it on the ending of the Hiden that I read though) Not so much of a theme, more of their day to day life? I foresee myself making Sasuke and Sakura rather OOC. Rating may change over time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine. He's Hinata's. Uh I mean Kishimoto sensei's.

Summary: My attempt at filling up the gap between Sakura Hiden and Naruto Gaiden(basing it on the ending of the Hiden that I read though)

I foresee myself making Sasuke and Sakura rather OOC.

Just felt like writing something about this period because I am so glad over the SasuSaku blessing from Kishimoto sensei in the recent Gaiden. My fangirl heart almost exploded. (Sorry, I am, by default, naggy and long-winded. Haha :P)

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The longing**

"I'll see you soon" rang in her ears as she woke up from her slumber.

"Another dream about that day, eh" Sakura thought aloud to herself. Sasuke left the village on a travel for redemption after the war ended. It's been a good 3 years since he left. Sakura missed him since then. Missing Sasuke has become almost like breathing to Sakura. And it didn't help that she heard about him almost returning because of her little mishap a year ago. _That_ only served to make her miss him even more.

Leaving her thoughts about Sasuke ebbing at the back of her mind, Sakura got up and went about preparing for her daily routine. Well, not exactly daily routine since it's 5AM in the morning, but it was her day off and since she probably wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, she might as well make the most out of the day by starting early.

When dawn came, Sakura was out and about in the village. Just walking around along the streets, greeting the shopkeepers from the stores, the ones who watched her grow up. As she passed by Ichiraku, saying hi to Teuchi, she suddenly remembered the time when they were still Team 7. Twelve-year-old Team 7 actually, and trying to trick Kakashi-sensei into showing his face. She smiled at the memory, at how Sasuke-kun actually willingly joined them in their rather absurd "mission" that unfortunately ended with "a mask under a mask".

Sakura halted in front of a red door at the residential area. It's been quite a while since she last dropped by her parents' home. She moved out to an apartment nearer to the hospital for convenience sake. Not that the village is all that huge, but she thought she really should learn how to take care of herself as a grown-up. Moreover, she wanted her parents to worry less about her and looking at her crazy shift work, she is sure as hell that her mum will worry and fuss over Sakura to no end.

"Tadaima~!" Sakura's voice rang throughout the cosy home. Her mother practically dropped the utensils she was trying to wash and rushed over to embrace Sakura in a death grip hug. "Too tight mum" Sakura chuckled while hugging her mother back. Her father chuckled at the sight "I'm afraid your mum's not gonna let you go once she get a hold of you. Welcome home Princess." Untangling herself from her mother, Sakura hugged her father snugly "I'm home Daddy dearest!"

The family moved and settled down in the living room, starting to chatter about their latest life. While talking to her parents, Sakura couldn't help but notice how both of them aged a bit more since she last saw them. She saw the few more strands of grey hair speckled across their heads. "Well, time really waits for no one. I'm almost twenty now, naturally they are aging day by day" Sakura thought to herself, making a mental note to visit them as much as her schedule allows.

"Ne, Princess Pie, any updates on when Mr Prince will sweep you off your feet? Daddy's certainly looking forward to having little princesses from my Princess" they were having breakfast together and her father's sudden question shocked Sakura for a bit. She hadn't expected her father to ask her about this. Well, in a way, her father has always been rather protective of her, sometimes to the extent of being over-protective. She didn't think he would be so _eager_ about her love life to sound like he hopes to marry her off soon.

"Daddy, you _know_ why, don't you? Well, I'd love to know when myself too. But hmmm, I'm quite certain it's him or never, Daddy" Sakura retorted in a playful tone. Though she had confidently said that, she was still concerned about how her father would take it. Both her parents know how adamant she is about waiting for Sasuke, especially after Sasuke actually did came back to try to save her a year ago. That reinforced her will and faith to wait for him, even though he showed no signs of coming home anytime soon.

"That's my girl! True love waits I guess. Well, since I don't get any little princesses, you, princess, better make sure to come around to visit good old Mummy and Daddy more often." Sakura's father chuckled at her determination, a gentle smile and twinkle in his eyes showed how he understood Sakura's feelings completely. Sakura blushed slightly and hugged her father tightly, showing him her appreciation for his understanding, support and love.

"Take care Mummy, Daddy, don't worry too much about me, I'll make sure to take care of myself while juggling my shifts. Will see you soon, I will come by more often, like what Daddy mentioned. And we could go on a vacation sometime maybe? When things in the hospital are on track." Sakura paused for a while before continuing "I love you, Mummy, Daddy" hugging her parents together, Sakura kissed each of their cheeks and left her parents' home and set off to her next destination under the hot mid-day sun.

Instead of jumping from tree to tree, he was walking on the dirt path. "Finally in the Land of Fire eh" he thought to himself. It's been a good year since he last saw the familiar landscapes.

Thinking about that fact reminded him of her. How he missed her but didn't, _couldn't_ bring himself to appear before her. Despite the fact that it was because of her that he even came back last year. It was not the time yet back then, he would have upset her even more by seeing her and parting soon after. So he restrained himself then. "But it's different now" he thought as he quickened his pace. He's not rushing to go back to the village, because he knows that this time round, he has some time to stay. Not very much but he had at least several months before he would have to leave again.

And if, well, if things goes well, _if_ he could carry across to her his feelings, maybe he wouldn't be alone the next time he leaves the gates of Konoha again.

A ghost of a smile graces his lips as he heads towards the village that is no longer just a place to return to, but _someone_ to return to.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto's belongs to Hinata. Uh I mean Kishimoto sensei.

A/N: Think I got carried away trying to create a non-conventional situation. Didn't start off Chapter 1 too well I guess. I'll try to make the story better.

Anddddd, I think this will be quite multi-chapter. What I have in mind is um, maybe around 20 chapters or something? I hope I can keep it up and not end up with a lame fic.

Please guide me by giving me feedback! Much appreciated! (:

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Visiting**

Sakura pretty much hates the mid-day weather as it always renders her sticky with sweat. But as she paced through the busy streets of store, she feels more upbeat as she neared her destination. She loved the smell of the flowers that always relaxes her.

"Forehead!" came her childhood nickname from her long time best friend.

"InoPig!" Sakura beamed at the beautiful blonde friend of hers.

Sakura loves visiting Ino at her clan's florist because of the effect the flowers have on her. She likes that the sweet scent from the flowers are not overbearing and that she always leaves the store with the smell lingering on her self.

"Care for me to introduce you to some hot guys so that you can get hitched the sooner the better?" Ino said with a suggestive expression as she teased Sakura.

"InoPig! Don't ask the obvious!" Sakura returned, in a mock angry tone, and they both laughed out loud.

Ino knew how Sakura became so determined to wait it out for Sasuke since the incident a year ago. She found it a wonder at how Sakura could be so strong-willed, adopting a "Sasuke-or-nothing" stance. Ino admired her for her devotion, yet as a caring close friend, she couldn't help but sometimes felt sorry that her lovely cherry blossom might end up waiting her life out for Sasuke. Well no doubt Sasuke was rather worth it (oh he is such a catch), but Ino just couldn't imagine what Sakura is going through right now. What with the whole circle of Konoha 11 getting coupled up and all. Ino realized that perhaps, this is how blind love sometimes is. Well, how blind she is to actually fall for Sai, no doubt.

"Sigh, Ino, you know what? I just visited my parents and really felt like I need to start looking out for them more. It just felt like they aged overnight and suddenly they looked a lot older and frail." Sakura said, pondering about her parents' state of health.

"Well I guess you could look out for them. On top of that I guess the moment Sasuke returns to Konoha, you probably need to quickly kidnap him and bring him to the altar, lest your parents have to wait more years before they got to see their _Princess Pie_ settle down" Ino teased Sakura, emphasizing on the nickname Sakura's father had for her.

"Ino!"Sakura squeaked, jokingly hitting Ino's arm at the same time.

"Ouch! I think my arm is crippled, forehead!" Ino dramatically declared and they proceeded to burst out laughing.

Both of them loved how their friendship, well more like sisterhood, blossomed over the years. They may be talking about the most mundane stuff in life but they always end up bringing laughter into each other's life. Sakura felt really blessed to have Ino in her life, the Ino who stood up for her, brought her out of her low self-esteem shell and stood by her all this while. It is thanks to Ino that Sakura didn't end up an emotional mess and become a recluse.

Leaving the Yamanaka store with a much lighter heart and cheek-cramps from so much laughter, Sakura looked up at the beautiful blue sky adorned with fluffy white clouds and wondered to herself "Well, perhaps I should really consider what Ino said, grab the first opportunity I have when Sasuke is back." Sakura laughed to herself "Though I'm definitely not planning on kidnapping him straight to the altar."

It was almost time for a late lunch. And lunch only meant one place to go for Sakura. She rather missed having lunch with them. They've become so busy since the end of the war. She hopes their lunch meet-ups would continue for as long as possible.

He decided he has some visiting to do before he reaches the gates of Konoha. Well, more like he had _one_ place he really wanted to go before he went back to the warm comfort of Konoha. He slows down his pace a little as he nears the clearing where the temple once stood. It is now a plain flat ground with all the rubble cleared. It was he himself who destroyed it in the fight with _him._ The fight with Itachi. To him, this has been his last contact with Itachi, his beloved elder brother, and he saw this as Itachi's resting place, somewhere he could go to visit Itachi from time to time. He could still remember the touch on his forehead, the warm sensation that spreads through him that feels like Itachi is telling him that he is loved. And he does feel loved.

He activated his sharingan in its most basic form and made some hand seals. A small flight of stairs that leads to the underground hideout. As he goes down the stairs, he sees the plain setup that he tidied up before he left the Land of Fire. There, in place of the seat that once held the waiting form of Itachi, who was then waiting to fight him, Sasuke set up a simple tablet with Itachi's name under the clan and Konoha's symbols. He intentionally included the two things that Itachi loved the most, the two things that marred Itachi's name. The two things that destroyed Itachi from inside out, yet ironically kept Itachi going. Itachi truly was the Uchiha genius who protected Konoha. Likely the first of his kind but definitely not the last, as Sasuke steeled his will to follow in his footsteps.

Sasuke sat down and looked at Itachi's tablet, gently leaving a small flower he picked from the natural, wilderness along the way. "Onii-san, I'm heading home, to find a home for myself. To hopefully, maybe, rebuild the clan in my own way. I… don't want to admit this, but I'm nervous. Scared actually. I'm not sure if she is still…. waiting for me. After so long. I didn't realize until I went on the trip, that I held feelings for her long before I was aware. Or probably I was aware, but chose to hide from it. Wish me luck."

Feeling more at ease after having his "heart-to-heart" talk, Sasuke ended his visit and set off again, homebound. Feeling his heart beating a fraction faster than the last second as he gets closer and closer to the hidden village in the leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

A/N: Um, not too sure whether the previous chapter was too boring or anything, but I'll still keep going.

Feel free to review and give me feedback so I can improve!

Please guide me along! Much appreciated! (:

* * *

Chapter 3: The Homecoming

Sakura walked with a slight skip in her step as she headed towards the one regular place they always met. Such opportunities for lunch were far and few between in the past three years. Sakura always cherished these rare chances of meeting up and having dinner while catching up. Even if they always went to the same place and ate the same thing. Not that they could help it though.

Before she even reached the restaurant, a loud cheerful voice called out to her, "Sakura-chan!" A big happy grin on a whiskered face greeted her along with his striking blonde hair. "Yo, Sakura" came a quiet, tired yet glad voice from the masked older man with silver hair.

"Kakashi-sensei, Naruto!" Sakura almost ran to the counter in the restaurant. She beamed at them and settled herself in the empty seat between her beloved teammates. Sakura missed the times when they were all teenagers with Kakashi-sensei, where they get to spend almost every day together on missions or just having trainings. As they grew older, they spent lesser and lesser time together. That got even lesser after the war since Kakashi-sensei was appointed Hokage by Tsunade-shishou and got buried in paperwork.

Naruto took the Chunin exams to finally become Chunin after so long. He went on more and more missions, solo or with other teams and became a Jounin. Unexpectedly but logically, he is currently apprenticing under Kakashi-sensei. One would not have thought Naruto had the patience to rise through the ranks slowly. The war did change him, perhaps in more ways than everyone expected. As for his apprenticeship, well, let's just say he is practicing to be buried in paper when the time comes for him to fulfill his dream and become Hokage.

They went about their lunch like how they always had their lunch all along, updating each other about their current situation, Sakura listening in on the musings of her sensei and teammate. Sakura teasing Naruto about Hinata, giving him advice on the small things that he likes to vex about, even though everyone who knew Hinata would know that she appreciates any and every thing that Naruto does, so he doesn't really need to worry so much and try that hard. But his efforts in the relationship put a smile on her face, seeing how Naruto is being a sensitive and thoughtful boyfriend. Sometimes amongst the group of friends, they like to joke that Hinata is actually the one wearing the pants in their relationship.

"Let's hang out together for the day, if you both have time to spare for your old man?" Kakashi chuckled while proposing their itinery. "We could take a stroll and rest for a bit before we head for some long over-due training?" This took Sakura and Naruto by surprise but Sakura is not going to let this rare chance pass by "Yes! I'm all for it!" she said before Naruto could even yell his agreement with enthusiasm.

Their stroll was more like a patrol actually, since they actually tried to cover the entire perimeter of the village. Trust Kakashi-sensei to now become so sensible and responsible. Kakashi has become more and more worrisome over the years, quite unlike him but a welcomed change, as they saw a more mature and hardworking side to him. He tried to brush it off lightly with his usual attitude whenever they asked, but they all know that his love for Konoha always shows, whether he likes it or not. Finally, their "little" stroll brought them near the gates of Konoha, and the Hokage spoke to the guards for a bit, telling them of his whereabouts for the later part of the day in case anything untoward happens. Kakashi was finally satisfied and said, "Aa, we're done digesting I guess, time to head to the training ground? Let's race." And he turned on his heels and started on sprinting towards the training grounds.

"Sensei that's unfair!" Naruto yelled and gave chase. "Cheater Oyaji!" Sakura bellowed and followed suit.

Barely five minutes after three-quarter of Team 7 started on their little race towards the training grounds, the missing piece in the puzzle arrive in front of Konoha's gates. "Uchiha Sasuke reporting in." Sasuke told the guard as two ANBU members appeared from nowhere and scanned him to check his chakra signature. They soon cleared him as the guard told him "Hokage-sama has gone a training with his old team. Well, I guess it would be quite apt for you to report to him now. They are at your old training ground." Sasuke nodded a curt acknowledgement before heading towards their old training ground at a rather quick pace.

A wave of nostalgia hit him as he felt the wind in his face. He could already sense their chakra even though he was still some distance away. He felt strangely excited and awkward. Excited that their reunion would be at a place of such significance, yet awkward that it has been about half his life ago since he set foot on that training ground.

After arriving at the same time after Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto were standing irritated in front of the familiar three wooden trunks. Kakashi was suddenly reading his Icha Icha, a habit they thought he kicked after becoming Hokage. "So, what now, Kakashi-sensei? What training shall we have today?" Sakura asked tentatively. Kakashi continued to read his Icha Icha, though he sensed that same chakra when he reached the training grounds. He didn't want to spoil the surprise for the other two and was pretending to read while stalling for time. He noticed how his hands were slightly shaking at anticipation. He just wish Sasuke would hurry his ass over soon. "Welll well, let's not be impatient. Let me ponder a little about the training itinery while keeping up with what Junko is doing in the book."

Sakura and Naruto plopped themselves down on the ground and sulked. Well, the sulking didn't last long since she started to enjoy the soft breeze and the quiet peace that rarely comes with their team. As she let herself loosen up, she thought she saw a faint lightning crackled across the clear blue sky. Then she felt it. She stiffen for a moment, she felt _him_. She was sure of it. Never more sure in her life that she felt him, that he is indeed back. The man she dreamt of just this early morning. She stood up at the speed of light and turned around a little too fast.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said, his throat drying up as he tried to control his emotions. She was beautiful, confident, strong, more beautiful than three years ago. He caught himself thinking how much he has missed Sakura. He fought the urge to go up to her right now and tell her all about how he was feeling and how much he was missing her. Then he saw it, those speckles of sparkles flying freely down her face. She was crying, again, and he was rather certain it was because of him, again.

"Sa-su-ke-kun…." Sakura couldn't stop herself before the tears came crashing downwards. She couldn't react, she was surprised, shocked, she missed him so much she felt like running towards him and express herself in words, hugs, whatever. Yet she stood rooted to the spot, unable to do anything. How she missed him and how relieved she is that he is finally home.


End file.
